15 Maja 2011
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości 5 06:30 Codzienne przypadki wesołej gromadki - Solidny Fundament, odc. 2 (The Good Foundation); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2006) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - w tym Wiadomości: 8.00, 8.30,9.00,9.30,10.00; Pogoda: 8.07, 8.33,9.03,9.32,10.05 10:40 Smerfy - Najwyższy Smurf, odc. 160 (The Tallest Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 11:10 Baranek Shaun - Pałac Bitzera, odc. 60 (20 s. II) (In The Doghouse); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 11:20 Tydzień 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:20 Crusoe - odc. 12 (Crusoe, ep. 12) - txt str.777; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:20 Marco Polo - cz. 2/2 (Marco Polo p. 2/2) 84'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 15:55 Pielgrzym Miłości - odc. 5. Pokolenie JP II, odc. 6. Ojciec Afryki - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny 16:40 Skandia Maraton - Lang Team 2011 - Kraków - kronika; cykl reportaży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 67 - Sonata - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2210; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Kamyk Maleństwa, odc. 48 (Roo’s Pebble In the Pand); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 62 - Przymus rekreacji - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:25 Hit na niedzielę - Książę i ja: Królewskie wesele (Prince and Me 2: The Royal Wedding) 93'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006) 23:10 Showgirls (Showgirls) 125'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 01:30 Kolekcja kinomana - Przypadek 112'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1981) 03:35 Kino nocnych marków - Bezpośrednie połączenie 48'; film TVP 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:05 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:15 Nie tylko dla pań - Rodzinne dylematy Windsorów (Prince William and Prince Harry Into the Future) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 06:10 Ostoja - odc. 88; magazyn przyrodniczy 06:40 M jak miłość - odc. 834; serial TVP 07:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 589 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 590 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Strefa gwiazd 09:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - posiedzenie rządu - (9); program rozrywkowy 09:15 Wajrak na tropie - Buszujący w trawie; cykl dokumentalny 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata - Kostaryka (World's deadliest animals. Costa Rica) 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyprawa do łowców głów - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 22 (84) Irlandia Północna - "Kierunek Atlantyk"; magazyn kulinarny 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Czołg (Tank) 108'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1983) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1846; teleturniej 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 22 Wakacje - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Norbi 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 444 - Niezwykły traf; serial TVP 17:15 Urodziny kabaretu RAK; program rozrywkowy 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Tak to leciało! - kulisy 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (98); teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (43); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:10 Dwójka w akcji - Uwikłany (Reindeer Games) - txt str.777 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 23:05 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 23:50 Niebieskie kwiaty - film o miłości Katarzyny Kobro i Władysława Strzemińskiego 49'; film dokumentalny 00:50 Strefa gwiazd 01:25 Dzieciak i ja (Kid and I) 89'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006 03:00 Atak na posterunek 13 (Assault on Precinct 13) 104'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Francja (2005) 04:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - ekstrasy; widowisko rozrywkowe 05:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 11 7:45 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 30 8:15 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 31 8:45 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 11 9:15 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 14 9:45 Gumisie Odcinek: 3 10:15 Gumisie Odcinek: 4 10:45 Szalona małolata 12:45 Rycerze z Szanghaju 15:00 Zemsta frajerów - zakochani frajerzy 16:45 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 17:45 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 363 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 8 21:00 Kości Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 6 21:55 Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki 16 news Odcinek: 9 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 6 23:05 Prześladowca II - Śmiertelny objazd 1:00 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 687 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1579 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 20 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 20 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 11:55 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 496 12:30 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 10 13:30 X Factor Odcinek: 10 15:15 Głupi i głupszy 17:25 Cofnij zegar Odcinek: 10 18:00 Wipeout - Wymiatacze Odcinek: 2 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 X Factor Odcinek: 11 21:45 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 11 22:45 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 6 23:45 Gra o przeżycie 1:45 Arkana magii 3:05 Uwaga! 3:25 Nic straconego 4:55 Uwaga! 5:15 Granie na śniadanie TVP Polonia 06:35 Plebania - odc. 1688; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Plebania - odc. 1689; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Plebania - odc. 1690; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Plebania - odc. 1691; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Plebania - odc. 1692; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Szkoła życia - odc. 5 - Dzień, który przeszedł do historii (Skola pro Żywot - Den vskutku historicky); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Hrabina Cosel - Władza, odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 W stronę świata - odc. 2* Kasia Romańska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium MB Fatimskiej na Krzeptówkach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:25 Kraj się śmieje - Kostiumy i rekwizyty (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (24) gość: Mariusz Szczygieł; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Opole 2009 na bis /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Strefa gwiazd - 8; STEREO 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 32; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 821; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 365; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 366; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Nic nie śmieszy pana Ploda, odc. 6 (Mr Plod loses his laugh); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 11* - Wspólny wróg; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (61); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Szansa na Sukces - Urszula; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Info jazda - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Strefa gwiazd - 8; STEREO, 16:9 00:20 M jak miłość - odc. 821; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Nic nie śmieszy pana Ploda, odc. 6 (Mr Plod loses his laugh); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 23* seria II - Niemiecka ruletka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Na koniec świata 104'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Magdalena Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Justyna Steczkowska, Aleksander Domagarow, Joanna Żółkowska, Tadeusz Szymków, Dariusz Toczek, Maciej Kozłowski, Lech Łotocki, Izabela Kuna; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 23; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia